Daddy Isn't Happy Anymore
by JohnKatlove
Summary: humancasey I remember when daddy used to smile all the time, but now he just cries. I don't know what's wrong with my daddy, and the teachers just tell me to stay out of it. But I don't wanna, because I love my daddy, and I want him to smile. -more inside
1. Chapter 1

So this is a little bit of sadstuck, sorry to wrench hearts I love you all 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own homestuck yeah. That's Andrew Hussies.

* * *

><p>Daddy used to be happy.<p>

He used to smile all the time, and he would play pranks on the neighbors telling me not to do it but always laughing at what would happen afterwards. Every night he used to talk to his friends, they would come over all the time!

I loved the lady with the long blackish brown hair! She was just like daddy always smiling and laughing. Though she was a lot more sleepy than daddy, sometimes she would even let me take naps with her. Her name was Jade, and she said that she was daddy's ectobiological sister, or something like that. I didn't really know what it meant, but it sounded cool!

Then there was Rose and Dave. They were brother and sister, just like daddy and Jade, and they were so cool! Rose would tell me stories about wizards and magic and about this game called Sburb! I couldn't believe it! Dave was the coolest of the cool, he would let me sit on his knees and he would bounce them, I always thought that was fun. Sometimes he would lift me really high up in the air. I felt like I was flying!

I'm Casey Egbert, and I'm six years old.

But just because I'm little doesn't mean I'm dumb! A lot of people say I'm not old enough to understand how grown ups feel. Teachers at school tell me that I shouldn't bother daddy about things. Yet I know there's something wrong.

Because daddy isn't happy anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

My chapters are all kinda short but its just wittle Casey

* * *

><p>"Casey! It's time to go, did you brush your teeth?"<p>

Hello people! My name is Casey Egbert, and I am six years old! Today is my first day of first grade and daddy wants to make sure I'm there right on time. He says that he wants to walk me in to make sure I'm okay, but I'm a big girl and I can do it all by myself. Everyone else is going to be hugging their parents and crying, not wanting to go.  
>But I wanted to prove to daddy that I was tough! I want to smile and make daddy smile too.<p>

He used to be excited about everything, but slowly it seemed like auntie Jade, auntie Rose, and uncle Dave started coming over less and less. Daddy told me it was because sometimes people just grow apart, he said that it was nothing I needed to worry about. Then finally, they just stopped coming over and daddy stopped smiling.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment, a big smile on my face. Even though daddy was sad, I was going to try my best to make him smile. Every day I was going to do something that would make him proud, something that would make him laugh and pick me up, give me kisses on my forehead and call me a good girl.

There was this vision in my head of daddy lifting me up high in his arms, twirling me around the room and dancing to happy music. That's what we used to do all the time, and it was going to happen again I just knew it. I would make sure of it!

"Casey? Sweety are you alright?"

Daddy was standing in the doorway wearing a blue button up shirt and blue jeans, the same thing he'd been wearing for years. He told me that he had an unlimited supply of this outfit, and that when I was older I would have my own closet that would make my favorite outfit everyday! When it wasn't my favorite outfit anymore it would change.

"I'm ready daddy! Sorry I wanted to make sure my teeth were nice and shiny!" I giggled and I swore I saw daddy smile at that. He scooped me up into his arms and gave me a big hug, nearly squeezing the breath out of me. That meant that he was proud, but it wasn't the hugs I used to get.

I wanted my daddy back.

**_Later_**

Leaving daddy for my first grade class didn't turn out like I wanted it to. When I went to walk bravely into my class Daddy knelt down beside me and just hugged me. I think he was crying but I couldn't really tell since I couldn't really see him when he was facing away from me. He kept repeating that I was growing up so fast and that soon I would be leaving him. Sometimes I have to remind daddy that I may be six and a big girl, but that doesn't mean I'm anywhere close to leaving!

Before he had to go I told him I'd always be there for him forever and that he needed to smile more often.

It just made him cry even more.


End file.
